Hostage
by XxXHarleyQuinnXxX
Summary: What happens when you put a very very mad Charlie with Casey? You get taken hostage
1. Chapter 1

Hostages

Everything was as normal as it could get working on the special victims unit. There weren't many big cases or anything so the detectives could relax a bit. Casey was in her office going over some paperwork, when she heard a gunshot. Well, maybe one of the team's pistols had misfired or something, she thought getting back to work. It wasn't until a man burst into her office that she knew something was really wrong, wait a sec, is that... no it couldn't be... it was Charlie.

"Oh my freaking God, Charlie what are you doing?" Casey shrieks.

"I came for a visit, babes" Charlie replies grinning crazily. He moves up to her and grabs her by the waist at the same time whispering "How much do the detectives down in the squad room care for their "perfect" little ADA, hm?"

"Charlie, they barely know me and they really don't need me," Casey lies through her teeth.

"Oh, really then, why is that Benson chick pointing a gun at me? Let's see her reaction to this," he puts the gun to Casey's temple and Olivia puts down her gun."Just what I thought.They'll do anything to protect you, hm, this could be fun." Charlie chuckles.

"Now are you going to tell me where my daughter is or will I have to kill someone?"Charlie asks.Casey is looking at the floor under her desk, at the small girl there and wondering exactly how all this happened."What daughter?" Casey answers coyly. Slap! "You know, the one you thought was dead until maybe a month ago when my no good wife brought her to you, because she couldn't handle the brat!!"Charlie's voice raises and peaks as he starts punching the hell out of Casey.

"Oh, you mean the one you took from me, last time I saw her she was at daycare,"Casey lies almost whimpering from pain.

" Fine, I'll just search the building for her, starting in here." Charlie says starting to rummage through everything. Suddenly the little girl jumps up and runs to hide behind Casey.

"It'll be OK,sweetie. I promise you won't get hurt.OKay?"Casey whispers.

"Ok, mamma. I'm scared, why is daddy hurting you?" Anna whispers back.

"He's mad because I don't like him anymore,"

"oh"

"Aha, found ya, you little bitch! Cassey get over here now, I won't hurt ya." Charlie yells.

"Her name is Anna, and why don't you just leave her alone and take me instead." Casey yells back.

"Because she deserves to be punished too because she left me, just like you did."

"My name is ANNA, not Cassey, daddy don't you remember?"

"OK, let's make a deal Casey, if I let Cassey stay here but not get hurt, you do what I want, kay?"

"Okay, but if you hurt so much as a hair on her head you will die a horrible painful death, this I swear"

"Anna, sweetie, no matter what you see, remember that I love you.Okay? and you should probably get back under the desk."

"Please Olivia leave, I don't want you to watch this" Casey says sadly. Olivia goes outside, where everyone else is and is mobbed by the team.

"What's going on in there?" Elliot asks softly as he stands beside Olivia.

"Charlie, Casey's ex-fiance has taken her and her fourish looking daughter hostage. He's using the little girl to get Casey to listen to him. He might kill both of them, he might kill Casey and kidnap the girl. I just don't know." Olivia replies sobbing.

" Holy shit. Casey's got a kid," Munch says.

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly."

Meanwhile,

Casey has been beaten, raped, shot, cut, whipped, almost strangled, and several more things that no one deserves to have done to them. She's unconscious, as Charlie places her in a black trash bag, she starts to come to. He whacks her over the head and she goes limp. He opens the window and looks out, only a story up it won't kill her, he thinks as he ties the bag and heaves it over his shoulder. He carefully walks to the window and lays the bag on the sill, then gently pushes it out. Anna screams as she sees her Momma go out the window.

Crash! The bag with Casey in it lands on the squad car behind Cragen. "What the hell, was that?" He yells as he starts opening the bag. Blond hair, turning red from blood, beautiful face smashed, the person in the bag looks like a broken rag doll, more than Casey.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the team rushes Casey into the ambulance, a shot goes off in the building followed by the wailings of an injured child. Casey comes to, and tries to get up to help Anna but is pushed back down by Olivia and Elliot. "My poor little girl, he's going to hurt her, Liv. I know he's going to he thinks that I'm either dead or close to it and I won't keep my promise to him," Casey mumbles fading in and out of conciousness.

"Casey,I'll take care of her and keep your promise, you just have to stay with us, kay?" Olivia replies. She starts to walk towards the building but stops when she hears Casey say something.

"What Casey?" Olivia asks.

"Be careful and don't kill him, let me do that myself."

"kay." Olivia says resuming her walk towards the building. She forces her way through the SWAT team and stops in the deserted squad room._Wow, this has to be the emptiest I've ever seen this place._ She thinks as she goes towards the stairs, as she starts up them a small figure comes tumbling towards her. "Anna, sweetie are you okay?" Olivia whispers as she cradles the small girl.

"Momma, is that you?" Anna whimpers,"please save me from daddy, I promise to be a good girl, momma."

"It's Liv, sweetie and I'll protect you from him, in fact we're getting you out of here now, alright?" Olivia says sweetly, picking up Anna and taking her outside. She sets Anna down by Elliot and tells him to watch her. Then she marches into the building gun aimed for taking Charlie down if he tries to shoot her. She makes to Casey's office when he tackles her from behind and puts the gun to her head. _Holy shit Batman_,w_hat was that?_ Olivia thinks as she's shoved to the ground. She gets her gun up and tries to shoot but stops.

"I've got four pounds of pressure, on a five pound trigger even if you shoot me, my finger would twitch and you would be dead,too. And you wouldn't be very good to me dead now would you, detective?" Charlie growls.

Meanwhile in the ambulance, Casey is thinking of the series of circumstances that lead to this.

_December of 2004 _

_"I'm leaving, Charlie, and I'm taking Anna with me."Casey says as she takes the last box from the apartment to the taxi. _

_"No don't leave me please Casey, please,"Charlie begs her,"at least let me give Cassey a kiss goodbye."_

_"Alright, but her name's Anna," Casey says as she hands the infant to Charlie._

_"Bye Cassey, I'll see you soon, kay?" Charlie says to the little girl._

_January of 2006_

_"Ms.Novak we're sorry to inform you that Anna Cassey Novak died of Infant Death Syndrome this morning at 11," the doctor says sadly._

_"How could she have died of that she's in a freakin' hospital!"Casey yells. Charlie walks away from the hospital with little Cassey in his arms whispering "I told you I'd see you soon, sweetie."He bribed the doctors into telling Casey that she was dead._

_January of 2008 _

_Knock,knock,knock."I'm coming, I'm coming." Casey opens the door and sees a small girl standing in front of her."Hey, what's your name, cutie?" she asks the little girl._

_"My daddy calls me Cassey but my momma used to call me Anna, so I guess you could call me either,"Cassey Anna says._

_"Where is your daddy and momma?You shouldn't be out here alone, sweetie."Casey asks._

_"My new momma dropped me off here and said I was gonna stay with my real momma now," Anna replies._

_"Why did her momma think I was her momma?"Casey asks herself."She heard it from my daddy he was mumbling something about Casey Novak being better than her or something like that..."Anna answers._

_"What's your daddy's name, Anna?"_

_"Charlie..."_

_"Oh My God!"_

_"What is it? Did I say something wrong?" Anna flinches as she asks._

_"No,sweetheart, you didn't do anything wrong,"Casey bends down and scoops up Anna and brings her into the apartment._

_"I guess I'm your real momma, one sec what's your full name,"Casey asks as she sets Anna down on the couch._

_"Anna Cassey No...vak or something like that...why?"Anna answers carefully._

_"Because once upon a time I had a little girl with that name...but she died..." Casey says slowly._

_June of 2008 _

_"Anna don't run off too far,"Casey yells._

_"Okay,momma"Anna answers._

_The park was peaceful that day. It reminded Casey of the times when she was a little girl that she loved the park._

_They were meeting the detectives today for a picnic.It was the first time Anna would meet them and she was excited. Casey had only invited Olivia and Elliot but those were the only two who really mattered, to her. Olivia arrived first and when she saw Casey laying down on the red and white checkered blanket with a mini me next to her, she was amazed. Anna really looked like her mother with strawberry blond hair and sparkling green eyes, thin and small. Olivia sets down the potatoe salad and joins them on the blanket._

_"Casey, whose the little girl?" Olivia asks._

_"Why, she's my little girl.Her name's Anna by the way."Casey replies._

_Present Day_

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppppppp..."CLEAR...Clear...Clear!" the medics yelling as they try to jumpstart her heart.Beep,Beep.Beep."She's back!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Where's Anna, is she alright?" were the first words out of Casey's mouth when she woke up alone in the hospital room._Where is everyone?I must've broken some ribs because it hurts to breathe._Casey looks around crazily for anybody who might've any info about her daugther. When Elliot comes in looking severely pissed off she bombards him with questions."Where's Liv, where's Anna, are they both okay???" Casey shoots off as he approaches her bed.

"Liv is a hostage because of you, that bastard Charlie has a gun to her temple and is demanding a helicopter and his Cassey! It's all your fault too and you know it," Elliot spits out vehemently, letting out most of his rage."Casey I'm real sorry, it's not your fault but it's just you know how I get about Liv," Elliot apologizes after seeing her face crumple as she realized it was her fault, all of it was.

"No El, it is my fault if I had not given him my business card he wouldn't be there, holding anyone hostage, it's all my fault, I brought this onto myself." Casey sobs, trying not to cry in front of Elliot. She loses the battle against her tears and they fall in torrents down her face."You probably need to go check on the situation, so I won't keep you here any longer," Casey softly says as she cries.

"Oh, by the way, when you landed on that squad car that was Liv's new one, not too sure it' insured against falling ADAs though," Elliot chuckles as he turns to leave the room then he forgot that Anna was right outside the door."Hey Anna, you can come in now," Elliot sticks his head out the door and calls. Anna comes running into the room.

"MOMMA! I was so afraid that you....you....died or somethings" Anna yells. Anna has some bandages on her shoulder."I got shot by daddy, he doesn't like me no more, 'cause even though you told me not to I got the gun from your desk and shot him in the foot." Anna babbles hugging her mom tightly. She loosens her grip when Casey winces in pain."Momma did I hurt you? Elliot told me to be gentle but I was so happy you weren't dead that I forgot! I'm so sorry Momma," Anna cries.

"It's okay sweetie, it's just some of my ribs got hurt really badly, I'll be alright." Casey says trying to calm Anna down._She really is like me, she shot him in the foot...._Casey thinks giggling at the picture as she forgets that Charlie shot Anna and has Liv still.


End file.
